Aselia
Aselia, in der Gameboy Advance-Version von Tales of Phantasia auch als Aseria bezeichnet, ist die Welt, in der Tales of Phantasia sowie Tales of Symphonia - Dawn of the new World spielen. Es ist die vereinte Welt, die zum Schluss von Tales of Symphonia aus Sylvarant und Tethe'alla entsteht. Geschichte Die Entstehung des Lebens Einst war Aselia ein toter Planet ohne Atmosphäre. Elfen von Derris-Kharlan entdeckten es und pflanzten ihren Weltenbaum - den Kharlan-Baum - in das Ökosystem ein. Dadurch entstand nicht nur das Leben, es wechselten auch viele Beschwörungsgeister nach Aselia über und Ratatosk, einer von ihnen, erhielt die Aufgabe, den Weltenbaum zu schützen; so wurde Ratatosk zum Baumgeist des Kharlan-Baumes und kontrollierte den Fluss des Mana mithilfe seiner acht Centurios. Schließlich ließen die Elfen sich einen neuen Mana-Keim produzieren, den sie auf Derris-Kharlan einpflanzten, da dieses ohne einen Weltenbaum ebenfalls nicht überleben könnte. Der Große Kharlan-Krieg Viele Jahre nach der Entstehung des Lebens findet ein gewaltiger Krieg statt, der mithilfe von Magitechnologie geführt wird. Dieser Krieg dauert tausend Jahre an, bis Mithos der Held ihn beendet. Dies gelingt ihm, indem er Pakte mit den acht Beschwörungsgeistern schließt und mit Origins Hilfe das Ewige Schwert erschafft. Da der Kharlan-Baum den Krieg aufgrund der Unmengen an Mana, die verbraucht worden waren, nicht überlebt, droht Aselia zu sterben, da alles Leben auf Mana angewiesen ist. Also nutzt Mithos die Kraft des Ewigen Schwertes und teilt Aselia in zwei kleinere Welten, in denen das Mana im Sanduhrenprinzip hin- und herfließen soll. Mithos verteilt je vier der Beschwörungsgeister in einer Welt und erschafft Mana-Konnexe, die dafür sorgen sollen, dass das Mana von einer Welt zur anderen fließen kann. Zudem halten die Konnexe den Mana-Keim, das einzige Überbleibsel des Kharlan-Baumes, in einem Käfig gefangen, damit er nicht austreiben kann. Mithos will verhindern, dass in einer der beiden Welten genug Mana ist, damit die Menschen wieder Magitechnologie entwickeln. Deshalb erlaubt er einem Auserwählten jener Welt, die gerade kein Mana erhält, auf eine Reise zu gehen, um den Mana-Fluss umzukehren. Da Mithos weiß, dass dieses System gegen Ratatosks Wünsche sprechen würde, muss er etwas gegen ihn unternehmen. Das System verbietet dem Mana-Keim des Kharlan-Baumes ein erneutes Austreiben und schwächt Ratatosk deshalb immens. Um ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen, verrät Mithos Ratatosk und versiegelt ihn in der Gähnenden Schlucht, in der er schläft, bis das System der Welt zerstört und ein Weltenbaum wachsen wird. Tales of Symphonia Während Tales of Symphonia gelingt es den Helden, das System zu erkennen, um dagegen anzugehen. Das System, das mitunter auch dazu dienen soll, um einen neuen Körper für Mithos' ermordete Schwester Martel Yggdrasill zu finden, indem nach und nach die Manasignaturen der Auserwählten an Martels angepasst werden, wird unterbrochen, indem Sheena Fujibayashi Pakte mit den Beschwörungsgeistern schließt und damit die Mana-Konnexe trennt. Durch einen Pakt mit Origin gelingt es den Helden, an das Ewige Schwert zu gelangen und damit die beiden Welten Sylvarant und Tethe'alla wieder zu ihrer ursprünglichen Welt zu vereinen. Der Mana-Keim des Kharlan-Baumes wird daraufhin gepflanzt und wächst zu einem Sprössling heran, welcher vom künftigen Baumgeist Martel beschützt wird. Tales of Symphonia - Dawn of the new World Mit der Geburt des neuen Weltenbaumes erwacht auch Ratatosk aus seinem Schlaf, bleibt jedoch weiterhin in der Gähnenden Schlucht gefangen. Da er auf diese Weise seine Monster nicht mehr kontrollieren kann, die ursprünglich den Mana-Fluss regulierten, entstehen extreme Wetterveränderungen aufgrund des chaotischen Mana. Richter Abend und Aster suchen Ratatosk auf, um ihn zu bitten, die Klimaveränderungen zu bessern. Es kommt zu einem Streit, der darin ausartet, dass Ratatosk Aster tötet. Dafür zögert Richter nicht, ihn anzugreifen und zu töten. Da Beschwörungsgeister nicht auf übliche Weise sterben können, verwandelt Ratatosk sich eine seine Kern-Form. Sein Kern wird daraufhin von Tenebrae, dem Centurio der Dunkelheit, mitgenommen. Ratatosk selbst manifestiert sich allerdings als Emil Castagnier im Körper von Aster und begleitet Marta Lualdi auf ihrem Weg, die Centurio-Kerne zu finden, um das Klima zu stabilisieren. Ratatosk kehrt schließlich zur Gähnenden Schlucht zurück und beginnt damit, die Gesetze des Mana umzuschreiben, damit Fauna und Flora es nicht länger zum Überleben brauchen. Dies ist nötig, damit das Mana des später ausgewachsenen Weltenbaumes dafür verwendet werden kann, Niflheim zu versiegeln, während Ratatosk diese Aufgabe noch selbst übernimmt, solange der Baum ein Sprössling ist. Der Ragnarök-Krieg Nun gelingt es der Menschheit wieder, durch eine erneute technologische Revolution zu gehen. Magitechnologie wird erweitert und verbessert. Drei Staaten bilden sich: Thor. Fenrir, das Königreich. Und Odin, die Republik. Die drei Staaten leben in Frieden miteinander, bis Fenrir und Odin in Krieg verfielen, und Thor sich bemühte, Frieden zwischen ihnen zu stiften. Zu dieser Zeit wird der Komet Samier am Himmel gesichtet, von dem die Wissenschaftler behaupten, dass er Aselia nicht treffen würde. Doch sie lagen falsch; der Komet trifft Aselia, versenkt Thor und richtet gewaltigen Schaden in Fenrir und Odin an. Auf diese Weise wird der Krieg beendet und die Welt liegt in Trümmern. Tales of Phantasia Aus alten Tagen sind kaum noch Überlieferungen da und die Menschheit beginnt von Neuem, von Grund auf die Magitechnologie zu erforschen. Zwei mächtige Städte entstehen: Alvanista und Midgards. Midgards entdeckt eines Tages die Ruinen von Thor und nutzt Aufzeichnungen von dort, um Magitechnologie zu erschaffen und zu verbessern. Aus diesem Grund wird es von Dhaos und seinen Dämonen angegriffen, um ein erneutes Aufbrauchen des Mana zu verhindern. Der neue Weltenbaum, der aufgrund der entwickelten Magitechnologie wieder starb, findet durch die Hilfe von Mint Adenade und dem Horn des Einhorns zu neuem Leben. So fährt er damit fort, unter dem Schutz des Baumgeistes Martel, Aselia mit Mana zu versorgen. Bilder thumb|left|Aselia bei seiner Wiedervereinigung